


Lovely

by xTater



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Omnic Crisis, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Omnic Crisis, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Time Skips, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTater/pseuds/xTater
Summary: Gabriel Reyes life surrounded one soul. From the second he heard her voice he was in love and even death could not stop that.She was his high school sweetheart,The girl he fought for in war,His wife,Who would mourn him the most,And his name would be her last words.





	1. Harmony to the Ears

“Mr. Reyes,” A loud smack on a desk, “Wake up!” 

Gabriel yawned as he lifted his head, the class giggles bounced off the walls. 

“Since you seem to know all the information by taking a nap, answer the question on the board!” The teacher barked at him, an old cranky man. 

With a glare, Gabe stood and walked to the board. It was a simple math problem and therefore didn’t take him long to write down the answer. He gave the teacher a cocky smirk before sitting back down at his seat. 

The teacher was annoyed, very annoyed, but went back to his lesson. Gabe didn’t get much sleep last night from working out so late in the night. He was planning on going into the army once he got his GED and he wanted to be prepared. 

The bell rang in the school and Gabe was excited for his favorite class of the day: lunch. Just as he was standing, the girl who sat in front of him dropped her eraser. Bending down he picked up the pink teddy bear, his mother always told him to do nice things. The girl obviously didn’t know she dropped her eraser, too busy talking with her friends about their plans for lunch. When he walked over, they all grew quiet. 

“You dropped this.” He handed her the eraser, than yawned. 

“Oh I um,” She gave him a smile, “Thank you.” Her cheeks turned pink.   
He nodded than walked between the group and out the classroom. Squeels came from behind him but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the food he was going to get. 

 

Gabriel sat on top of the roof, taking a bite of his sandwich as the girl he just spoke with stood before him. She nibbled on her bottom lip and tugged her skirt down. Obviously something was making her nervous and her cheeks flush. 

“Did you catch a cold?” He grumbled with his mouth full. 

“I- no of course not!” She looked offended, “I just...I just like you okay! And I think you do too!” Her face turned a bright red.

He yawned, Gabe wasn’t really a romance person. He never felt his heart flutter, he wasn’t even sure if he ever blushed in his life. What gave her the idea he liked her? “Why?” 

“Well,” She smiled to him, “You returned my eraser.” 

He scoffed, “Because it was the right thing to do. It’s called being nice, not flirting.” 

“But but,” The color in her face faded. 

“I don’t like you that way. Thanks for the feelings, but your better off with someone else.” His tone was flat and blunt. 

Her hands bundled up her skirt before she ran off. Gabe went back to his sandwich. 

“Stupid romance bullshit.” 

 

 

 

Gabriel sat alone at one of many round tables in the ballroom. He watched as people dance and drank to celebrate a new wedded couple. He didn't know them personally, but was forced to tag along by his mother. The whole thing had been a snooze fest, "Oh I love you" "I love you more!" "No I blah blah blah." Barf. 

The music stopped suddenly and the room grew loud from questionable murmurs until the groom grabbed a microphone. 

"Alright can everybody hear me? Really? Okay good. My beautiful wife has a special request for the evening. Her younger sister, well our sister now," The crowd cheers, "Has a very special song for us to sing. So, give a round of applause for her!" He stepped off the stage and put the microphone on a stand. 

Gabriel groaned, there was a high probability she couldn't sing and just was one of many high school girls who dreamed of being a singer. She wasn't very pretty, but she wasn't ugly. Looks weren't gonna be her ticket into the career at least. 

"Hello everyone so um," She moved a strand of her hair behind her ear a nervous reaction, "I hope you all enjoy this." She grabbed the mic than nodded to the DJ. 

Everyone was quiet as she stood stiffly before the microphone. The DJ played the soft piano music and her voice shook on the first note. Some began to pay her no mind and resumed their previous conversations. Gabriel could care less about the people around him as his attention was solely on the angel before him. He wasn't a religious man, but this was one time he prayed to God that His angel would look at him as she scanned through the crowd to see who was still listening. Her voice started to build more confidence and her body loosened as she too was swept away from the music. She swayed to the rhythm and closed her eyes, peaceful in her lullaby. When her eyes fluttered open, he felt her eyes on his for the briefest of moments as she hit a high note with perfection. Her lip gently quivered and her body tensed after the note, her anxiety coming back to haunt his angel. 

Her song ended too soon and she looked away to take a sip of water.

"Congratulations sister, I love you." The angel smiled to the bride and groom before stepping off the stage and letting the DJ resume the booty busters. 

Gabriel, and only a few others, clapped as she left the stage area. As she took the last step, he saw a small sparkle fall from her hair to the ground. The rest didn't seem to notice, but curiosity had him go look.

A small hairpin of a fake daisy with the center being a yellow gem. It was simple, but it gave Gabriel a reason to talk to the brides sister.

The door she left through went into a hallway and she didn't go far into it. She was leaning against the wall sipping her water with her hand to her chest.

"Beautiful." He caught her off guard and when she looked him in the eyes, "Your singing that is." His cheeks felt warm.

Gabriel was not a man of romance.

She smiled softly to him, "Thank you."

"Here's your hair pin," He outstretched his hand to offer it to her, "I believe you dropped it when you left the stage."

"Oh thank you." She touched her hair where it belonged for a second before taking it from him. 

Gabe stared at her, not sure what to say. He’s never really been one to be socially, his rough features never granted him that pleasure. 

“Is there something on my face?” 

His eyes widened than became puzzled, “What? No.” 

She giggled, “Ah, thank you. My name is (y.n) Mira, and yours?” 

“Gabriel Reyes.” He smiled, “But just call me Gabe, Ms. Mira.”    
“Oh please, just call me by my first name.”    
He shook his head, “I like Ms. Mira though.”    
She blushed and giggled than left it at that. 

“So, what year of high school are you in?” He leaned on the wall across from her. 

“I’m a junior, and you?” 

He was older than her, “Senior. Any plans for after school? Maybe the singing career? You’ve got the talent.” 

“Oh no, I don’t think singing is in my future. I’m not really sure what’s in my future to be honest…” She glanced to the ground, sadness flashed in her eyes. 

Gabe stood up straighter worried he hurt her, “Hey that's okay, most people don’t know where they are going yet. It’s perfectly okay.” 

She nodded slightly, “What about yourself? Do you know what you want to do?” 

“I well,” He now felt awkward saying he did know what he wanted after just telling her it's okay not too, “Military.”

“What branch?” She smiled.

“Marines, best of the best.” 

“Interesting, I think they will like you.” 

“And why do you say that?” He smiled. 

“Just do.” She sipped her water. 

He chuckled, “Do you have any other hobbies?”    
“Well, I like to read and sleep. Other than that I’m pretty boring.” She shrugged. 

“Reading and sleeping can be very exciting, depending on the book and if you sleepwalk.” He joked.

“True,” she giggled. “What about you?” 

“Besides studying, working out and of course sleeping, I don’t have much other time on my hands.” 

“What would you do if you had more time on your hands?” 

“Spend time with pretty girls like you.” He gave his best attempt at a charming smile. 

Her cheeks flushed, “If only you had more time on your hands you could.”    
“If I can make the time, would you care to join me to some book hunting or a nap?” He pulled out his phone. 

She laughed than put her number in the phone. “I think we can arrange something.” 

 

He tapped his foot as the watch would tick on his wrist. She was running late. A good twenty minutes late. He wasn’t really surprised she was, every date they’ve had she’s been running five to ten minutes late. But twenty?

> _ Gabriel, 3:50 p.m. _
> 
> _ “Where are you?”  _
> 
> _ Ms. Mira, 3:51 p.m. _
> 
> _ “I’m almost there I promise!”  _

 

Gabe huffed than he saw her running through the crowd. She at least was attempting to run, barely jogging at how out of breath she was. His arms were crossed when she stopped in front of him leaning on her knees. 

“What happened?” 

“I’m,” Deep breath, “Am so sorry. My family wouldn’t let me go without doing a million chores.” 

He shook his head than offered his arm, “You okay?”

She nodded than wrapped her arm around his, a comfort to the both of them. 

With a small smile he walked her to the bookstore. They’ve gone on several dates, so he always wondered if it was weird he took her to a first time kind of date. The movies, lunch, theme park, he’s done them all with her. Nothing beat taking her to the book store though. 

When they walked in, the owner gave them a small greeting recognizing them off the bat. 

“What will it be today? Mystery? Fantasy? Horror?” 

“How about learning a foreign language?” She smiled bright to him.

He raised an eyebrow than walked with her to the language section. He took a seat in one of the chairs as she browsed through the books. This was their date. She would look at books, read, relax and he would watch and enjoy her company. Occasionally she would about the book she was reading or read it to him. 

When she grabbed a yellow book she took a seat on the floor, her knees to her chest to hold the book up and hide the cover.    
“What language you thinking about picking up?”    
She blushed, “It’s a secret.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “A secret? Why?” 

“Because it is.” She pouted than flipped to a specific page. 

He shook his head then looked around them. The atmosphere in the bookstore was on edge, people in general have been on edge. There’s been rumors of people disappearing and the government hiding terrorist acts as “accidents.” 

“Te amo.”    
He looked back at her, surprised, “What?” 

“Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón.” The words were butchered and rough from her, but sweet as ever.

He blushed than chuckled, “It’s  _ zon, _ not  _ son cariño.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from SpanishDict.com:   
> Te Amo = I Love you   
> Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón=I love you with my soul and with my heart  
> cariño = sweetheart
> 
> Notes from Author:  
> This is just as simple relaxing heart breaking story to help me with my obsession with overwatch. I don't re-read a lot of my own work (Confidence issues) so sorry for mistakes but whatev.


	2. A Rotten Smell

Gabriel leaned against the cool broken tiles, his nerves on edge and on high alert. They were coming, they all knew they were coming but it was  _when_ they were coming that put people on edge. People in one big crowd cowered on the ground, scared for their lives and with good reason. The omnics had hit L.A. hard and without mercy. The streets, once filled with trash and busy footsteps, was now just filled with blood and bodies on the floor. Men, women or children the omnics didn't care, we were human and therefore we were dead. 

The entire group grew quiet when they heard clinks above them in the underground railway. They were no where near an entrance, but that didn't mean the omnics wouldn't investigate if they heard them. IT wouldn't have been the first time that omnics blew up the flooring to try and kill them. 

"Gabe..." The quietest of whispers, but she received a glare from everyone as it was still too loud.

He looked down to her as she crawled on the floor towards him. Eyes wide with bags, hair a rats nest, and dirt all over her once beautiful sun dress. They were having lemonade at her parents house when the omnics attacked, he was all she had left after that. She had hardly slept the last two weeks during the war and it showed every step she took towards him. 

He gave her a smile than put his hand on top of her head, his other hand holding the gun. He was a good shot and had saved more lives than he could count, but the most important life he would protect was hers. 

She closed her eyes, her breathing slowed and she seemed at peace. His fingers tangled in her hair and he attempted to brush it. He wish he could get her normal supplies to take care of herself, she was always a neat freak who had to take a shower at least once a day. He missed seeing her smile and laugh carefree to the world, to sing her loudest and purest. He would do anything to go back to the happy times, the simple days. 

He heard them. 

A mile down the pathway they were going down, but he could hear a squad of omnics clunking down the chamber. 

Her eyes were wide and his hands were on his gun. Everyone was on high alert now and wondering who would make it out this time. Gabe took one step towards the pathway, than another. The other make shift soldiers followed behind him, all guns up and in attention. The group stayed near, but tried to be far enough they wouldn't get shot at. 

The ones with guns leaned against the wall before the curve, the omnics on the other end. This moment would define who lived and died. 

Giving a nod, they engaged. 

He was the first one to shoot and he got a good hit. One of the blasters on the omnic's arm flew in the air behind it. It turned it's head backwards, as if the thing could feel confusion and anger. The omnic next to it shot and hit straight into the forehead of the man next to him. Gabe didn't blink. 

Shooting off the head of an omnic that was getting too close to them, he started to gather their attention. They probably assumed this would be a slaughter like god know's how many times they've done in the past. Gabe was going to make sure everyone of those pieces of junk were just that: trashed. 

He hid behind the corner, seeing another one of his buddies getting shot but only in the arm.   
"Fuck fuck fuck!" The kid was younger than Gabe, probably barely 16. 

"Can you shoot?" Gabe peeked around the corner. Another omnic down, a bullet grazed him. 

"Dude! I just got fucking shot!" The kid went wide eyed, freaking out.  
Gabe glared death, "And if you dont' start fucking shooting you'll get shot again!"   
The kid gulped, a good kick in the ass. 

Gabe looked at the kid one last time before peeking out to shoot more, "If you aren't gonna shoot. At least be a useful body shield."   
The kid looked towards his gun before running out into the chaos to shoot at the omnics. Gabe watched that kid get shot in the heart. 

He hoped that he made the kid happy by shooting one too many bullets into that omnic. 

An omnic shot Gabe's gun out of his hand, but one of his friends shot off the gun before he could be sprayed down. Gabe did the next best thing he knew and tackled the last omnic. He knew it didn't feel pain, hell punching it in the face probably caused more harm to him than it did to it. The omnic still didn't care and wasn't going to take Gabriel's shit. Gabe was now on the ground and the omnic adapted, copying Gabriel's punching in the face.

"Get! Off!" Wack! "HIM!" 

The punching eventually stopped and all her heard was ragged breath than a loud clunk near him. A rock. A good sized rock. And a smashed omnic head. 

He was impressed. 

"Gabriel," She teared up as she looked down at him. 

When he stood he wrapped his arms around her, than looked around. What was a group of two dozen, was now six and the rest laid on the floor. They were running out of bullets, only able to supply two guns now. If they had another encounter none of them would survive.   
 

She pulled away and looked to his arm, wide eyed. He touched where she looked at, he couldn't recall getting shot at. 

"Gabe...are you okay...?" She ripped off the edge of her sundress and began to wrap it around his arm. "It doesn't seem too deep, we'll wanna try and clean this soon though. My dress isn't really a clean cloth..." She smiled softly.

He kissed her forehead, "Thank you cariño." 

"Shh, I hear something." One of the men with a gun said as he peered down the cavern. 

Gabe moved in front of his beloved, gun raised and ready for another fight. 

The steps grew louder and lights began to show through the darkness. 

"Hello!? Is there people down there!?" Human voices? "We are the military, are you all okay? Anyone hurt?!?"

Gabe lowered his gun, they were saved. The military had been dropping into L.A. for the past two weeks, but no where near them to escape. 

The women in the group began to cry, even his sweetheart did as she hugged him from behind. He was able to get her to the military, to safety. She lived and it felt like the whole world was lifted off of Gabe's shoulders. 

The military squad spread out between the group, some keeping watch and some taking care of them. Food, water, clean bandages and medicine. 

"You the leader here?" An older fella with one too many decorations on his jacket walked up to Gabe.

"Something like that." He watched carefully as one soldier began to tend to his sweetheart. 

The man smiled and slapped Gabe on the bag, "You did good work, kid. The military could use some of that right now."   
"That was the original plan, sir." Gabe looked towards him when he knew she was safe with the soldier. 

"And now?" The man face became stern. Gabe had just experienced real war and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. 

"And now..." Gabe thought on it, "Now all I want is to keep someone safe."   
The man nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. Let's get you all out of here and towards the helicopters. We've got a base in Idaho that'll keep you all safe." 

* * *

 

_Dear my beloved Gabriel,_

_I miss you. I don't really notice it during the day time, they keep me busy here. I have it better off than most people because of you, but there's still never a dull moment here. Any civilization we had in the past is gone, just today I saw a six year old putting gunpowder into a bullet. She was so small, I'm not sure she got fed much even before the war. I shared some of my rations with her, now she follows me like a puppy. Her name is Kaylee, I tell her about you a lot. About how heroic you are in the battle field and how your a prince to me. I might have to compete with her on who loves you the most now. She really wants to meet you, when are you coming home? Do you think you'll be coming home soon? It's so lonely here, I don't really feel it till late at night. I miss you holding me close, even when we were sitting in dirty rail road tracks. The nights are cold and you'd thrive here with how much of a hot box you are. God, even while I write this I'm crying because I wish you were here._

_Please come back to me in one piece. I don't know what I'd do without you, you are all that I have left. The only reason I am able to keep going everyday is the hope to seeing you smile, to kiss me and love me. I love you Gabriel Reyes, I love you so much that if those Omnics.... just fuck those omnics. This war is so stupid._

_How's the Soldier Enhancement Program going? Have you made any friends? You've never really been one of the social butterflies. I do hope you've made a friend to watch your back. We both know how reckless you can be and could use someone to back up your crazy ideas. Tell me what kinds of thing's your doing every day? Is it like what you thought it'd be like in the military? ~~What kind of enhancements are they doing?~~ Actually, don't answer that probably classified. As long as you don't come back looking like the Hulk I'd be happy. I'll just stick with my imagination that you are now Captain America. Though, I think you had a handsome body even before the doctor had his way with you. _

_Write me back soon my love,_

_Cariño._

* * *

 

_Dear my beloved Gabriel,_

_It's been two weeks and I haven't received a letter. I've been checking the MIA and KIA rosters but I haven't seen your name, so I still hope your out there somewhere. Please just write me back?  I have a feeling you can't, being in the program and all but god damn it Gabriel just let them read what you write than send it to me. Unless it's something very very raunchy than keep that to yourself and save it for when you can whisper it to me. I just need to know your safe right now. Omnic's have been appearing in the state lately, even though this one had them only in their capital. Still, it's so scary knowing they are near and your not. Just please Gabriel, if you've ever loved me, even for a split second write back._

_I miss you. Cariño._

Long dried blotches were on the letter. 

* * *

 

_Ms. Mira, my Cariño,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you back. There was some intense training and they withheld letters till we hit a performance they found acceptable. You are eating and drinking plenty of water correct? I made sure that the General would take good care of you. I'll see if I can maybe give a nudge about having Kaylee with you. She must be sweet if you like her, anything sweet whether food or people you liked. Do not worry though, you will always be my special cariño._

_I'm not sure when I will be coming home. Apparently this war has been going on longer than we thought, but things are really starting to heat up with the omnics having new units. It isn't pretty out there, but I'm trying to make it a better place for you. I hope some day we can go out onto the streets without worrying about encountering the bastards._

_I'm being very careful I promise. I wouldn't risk the chance to hold you again, to kiss and love you. When I do return home, expect to never leave my side. Every second I'm not with you, I have to remind myself that I'll spend double that time with you when I know you are safe. Eres mi media naranja._

_As for the SEP, well, your are right about a lot of it being classified. Plus the fact that I had to have them read this letter just for it to be sent. I don't know a lot of whats going on, a lot of science stuff is all I could figure out. Though the whole Marvel idea seems pretty accurate. There's this one soldier who looks exactly like Chris Evans and is slowly transforming into the Captain America. I'll make sure to get his autograph for my beautiful nerd. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I've saved his ass more times than I can count._

The hand writing changes, almost looking more like squiggles than words. 

~~_Hey! I've saved his ass more!_ ~~

The writing goes back to Gabriels. 

_Jack thought it'd be funny to steal my pen, told him that if he wrote in my letters I could write in his to his mother. That sure shut him up. If you think I'm crazy, just wait till you meet him. For a farmers son in the middle of bum fuck no where, he sure gets some wild ideas. If it wasn't for him, I'd probably die from boredom. For some "Soldier Enhancement Program" there isn't really much. Eat, take some pills, talk to some doctors, train or go on a mission, sleep. Pretty boring. Tell me what's going on there? What do they have you doing? It is safe right? Are the omnics giving you trouble? I'll talk to my commander about sending our squad down there._

_I love you._

_Gabe._

* * *

 

_Dear my beloved Gabriel,_

_When I first received the letter I was absolutely terrified it was news that you were dead. Imagine how happy I was when it turned out to be a letter from you? I couldn't stop smiling, people thought I was weird. Of course I am eating and drinking, and thank you for helping give more attention to Kaylee. You better be careful out there, she says she'll bring you back from the dead than kill you again if she doesn't get to thank you in person._

_You better hurry up and get those streets safe again for us. I dream every night about us living our lives together. Do you think we will be able to go back to how things were? Just us two sitting in book stores, relaxing, giggling, kissing?  Sometimes I'm worried things can never go back to how they were, not with the things we've seen. Sometimes my dreams have been plagued with all that happened. I can still see those lifeless eyes Gabriel...I don't know what to do. I can't sleep those nights, what do I do?_

_I'm sorry, here you are out risking your life and I'm complaining about not sleeping at night. It's a blessing you are still granted the chance too. I've considered if maybe I could join the SEP, be with you and help with the boredom. Is it really a Soldier Enhancement Program like in Marvel? it sounds like its nothing special from the past military, besides a few extra pills..._

_Tell Copy Cat-tain America (See what I did there? ;) that I say hello and thank him for keeping you safe. I want that autograph._

_The omnic's apparently were just passing through into Utah, but it still put everyone here in on edge. They even gave me a pistol to use just in case. Once a week they are able to give some safety and aiming lessons, but there's so many people here it's hard to train everyone. I have a bad feeling the government is going to start playing favorites. I think I'm safe though, a few of the higher standing commanders have spoken to me. Apparently the reports they've been receiving speak highly of you. And that we are married..? I figure in order for the government to give me special treatment. They have me in charge of cooking, so I've been doing nothing but cutting up vegetables and thinking of you in front of a stove. There isn't much spices to use, so the food turns out a little bland. But the people still prefer my cooking, at least I try to put some love into it. There's never any leftovers here, I don't think there's ever been a time where we've had enough food for everyone. Granted the higher ups hog most of it...sigh, I wish people would shape up._

_You keep working hard my love. I am so proud of who you are and brag all the time that the Gabriel Reyes is out there fighting to come home to me. Let me know when you even have the slightest idea you will be coming home._

_I love you, your Cariño._

* * *

 

_Cariño, I gotta be quick about this letter. I'm going on a big mission and I won't be able to talk to you for a while. I love you. Gabriel._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from theculturetrip.com  
> Eres mi media naranja = "This sweet phrase, meaning literally ‘you’re my half orange’ is the equivalent of ‘my other half’ or ‘my soul mate’ in English and is a good line for a long-term girlfriend or boyfriend."
> 
> Hit count looks nice and kudos. I like this. Gabriel is fucking hot.  
> Typos FTW.  
> It's 2:30 a.m. <3


End file.
